


Flower Power

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-27
Updated: 2005-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taming the savage Konzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Power

"These are for you!"

Goku holds up several pink blooms. Konzen eyes them dubiously.

"Those are--"

"Wildflowers," Tenpou smiles faintly. "The palace complex is surrounded by fields of them. Goku showed me his favorite today."

Tenpou is wearing a rather lopsided garland around his neck and holding a glass vase. He puts it on Konzen's desk as Konzen accepts the flowers. "I found this in my office. I wasn't sure you had one. You'll want to put water--"

"I know how to use a vase."

Goku beams and Konzen ignores Tenpou's widening smile as he calls for water.


End file.
